Dixie
Dixie - czarodziejka z planety Stalax. Jej ojciec - Orpheus, jest czarownikiem, wychowywał się na Solarii, a jego moce są związane z księżycem i astrologią, zaś jej matka - Nix, od zawsze mieszkała na Stalax, w związku z czym, dziewczyna została obdarzona zarówno mocami księżyca, jak i śniegu oraz lodu. Rozpoczęła naukę w Chmurnej Wieży tylko ze względu na ojca, który pragnął, aby jego córka w przyszłości obrała ścieżkę czarnej magii i stała się wyższą czarownicą. Po tym jak Bellatrix przeniosła się do Alfei, postanowiła posłuchać głosu swego serca i również podjąć się nauki w szkole dla czarodziejek. Od tamtej pory, wreszcie wie, czego tak naprawdę chce i dąży do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Jej pasjami są astrologia, literatura, historia magii oraz łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Jest bardzo przesądna, wierzy w horoskopy, nałogowo je czyta i aż do przesady wierzy, że to co w nich piszą jest prawdziwe. Uwielbia obserwować gwiazdy i nocować pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Na pierwszy rzut oka może wydawać się, że Dixie jest oziębła i tajemnicza, jednak wcale tak nie jest. Dixie jest bardzo towarzyską czarodziejką, stara się być uprzejma i miła dla wszystkich, z tego powodu była wyśmiewana przez inne czarownice, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczała do Chmurnej Wieży. Wstydzi się okazywania swoich uczuć oraz emocji, jest bardzo powściągliwa w tej kwestii. W towarzystwie przyjaciół jest szalona i wręcz zaraża pozytywną energią. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to kamień księżycowy, zaś kwiat - przebiśnieg oraz lawenda. Osobowość W nowym środowisku, Dixie jest nieśmiała i rzadko kiedy jako pierwsza przejmuje inicjatywę. Zazwyczaj na przerwach siedzi pod ścianą, nie lubi się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, albo tym bardziej przymuszać innych do kontaktów ze sobą. W szkolnej społeczności czuje się po prostu niepotrzebna. Jest ostrożna w dobieraniu przyjaciół i raczej sceptycznie podchodzi do nowo poznanych uczniów Alfei. Jest bardzo dobrze wychowana i ułożona. Ma bardzo bogaty zasób słownictwa, od najmłodszych lat była chwalona za mądre i piękne wypowiedzi, często raczy innych swoimi życiowymi mądrościami, czy też cytatami. W dodatku, jest bardzo inteligenta, często stosuje w swoich wypowiedziach różne naleciałości z języka łacińskiego, co świadczy o jej biegłej znajomości tego języka. Jest bardzo delikatna i nigdy nie byłaby w stanie skrzywdzić choćby muchy. Będąc wychowana przez swoją liberalną matkę, wielu ludzi ją do niej porównuje, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Oprócz tego, jest bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza. Można jej przypiąć łatkę pupilki nauczycieli. Jest lubiana wśród kadry pedagogicznej za wysokie stopnie osiągane w nauce oraz umiejętności powiązane z nauką i dobre zachowanie. Czarodziejka jest niebywale pilną uczennicą, bardzo przykłada się do nauki w Alfei i poświęca wiele swojego wolnego czasu na przyswajanie nowych wiadomości. Często stresuje się przed różnego rodzaju testami, ale zawsze otrzymuje najwyższe stopnie. Dixie jest istnym aniołem. Stara się świecić przykładem i zawsze wyciąga pomocą dłoń, nawet jeśli ktoś sobie na to nie zasłużył. Wierzy, że w każdej osobie tkwi choć odrobina dobra i druga szansa należy się każdemu, kto nawet nieświadomie zboczył z wyznaczonej mu ścieżki. Dixie jest introwertykiem, jest cicha i spokojna, nie lubi się wyróżniać, ani być w centrum zainteresowania. Zdecydowanie bardziej woli spędzać swój wolny czas w małych grupkach, wraz z czarodziejkami, które mogłaby nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciółek. Dixie jest bardzo uprzejmą osobą, jest życzliwa i przyjazna dla innych. Można stwierdzić, że jest uosobieniem dobra, przez co przypięto jej łatkę idealnej. Dixie jako osoba spokojna i opanowana nie lubi wdawać się w konflikty, jednak jeśli już do takich dochodzi, woli odgrywać rolę ofiary, niż napastnika, co fałszywie przedstawia ją w świetle popychadła. Dziewczyna mimo swojej nieśmiałości stara się rozwiązać wszelkie spory w pokojowy sposób. Jedną z wad Dixie to to, że nie jest pewna siebie i ma bardzo małe poczucie własnej wartości. Jak inni sądzą - zbyt krytycznie siebie ocenia. Wiele poświęciłaby dla dobra bliskich, jednak rzadko kiedy myśli o sobie. Ponadto, zawsze martwi się konsekwencjami swoich czynów, dlatego dokładnie zastanawia się nad tym co chce zrobić. Jest także pamiętliwa i sentymentalna. Każdy przedmiot, każde wydarzenie wywołuje duże znaczenie w jej psychice. Wierzy, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny i każdy, choć mały element jej życia będzie miał duże znaczenie w przyszłości. Zainteresowania 'Astrologia' Jedną z pasji Dixie jest astrologia - wróżbiarstwo polegające na próbach przewidywania przyszłości poszczególnych ludzi i wydarzeń na podstawie położenia ciał niebieskich na nieboskłonie. Ojciec czarodziejki, jako wybitny czarownik, od dzieciństwa wpajał jej różne informacje na temat tej dziedziny i starał się obalać naukowe mity. Już jako mała dziewczynka uwielbiała nocować pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem i doszukiwać się różnych gwiazdozbiorów. Często zagłębia się do pradawnych ksiąg poświęconych astrologii i stara się odczytywać przyszłość, tak jak uczył ją tego ojciec przed laty, choć nie zawsze jej to wychodzi, a jej przepowiednie rzadko kiedy bywają trafne. Mimo licznych porażek, nie poddaje się i stale doskonali swoje umiejętności. Ponadto, Dixie ma małą... obsesję. Obsesję na punkcie horoskopów. Każdego miesiąca kupuje wiele magazynów w Magix, aby w każdym z nich sprawdzić co redakcja jej przepowiedziała. Ślepo wierzy w autentyczność owych przepowiedni, jednak jedyne jakie się sprawdzają to te ułożone przez Astrę - czarodziejkę astrologii i opiekunkę gwiazdozbiorów, pochodzącą z Universy, która tak jak Dixie uczęszcza do Alfei. 'Sztuka i literatura' Dixie jest pasjonatką szeroko pojętej sztuki. Zarówno w swojej klasycznej formie, jak i tej nowoczesnej, i to w każdej postaci. Od poezji, którą uwielbia, i w wolnych chwilach pisze amatorskie wiersze, po malarstwo i rzeźbę. Bardzo lubi obserwować jak na przełomie lat zmieniała się sztuka. Podziwia autorów wielkich i słynnych dzieł, w głębi serca również chciałaby tworzyć coś równie pięknego, jednak z drugiej strony nie ma w sobie na tyle odwagi, aby spróbować. Dixie pasjonuje również literatura piękna, a zwłaszcza liryka. Często pisze własne utwory, które niemal od razu lądują na dno szuflady. Zwyczajnie się ich wstydzi i twierdzi, że nie są wystarczająco dobre, aby upubliczniać je większej widowni. Wynika to z jej zaniżonej samooceny. Mimo to, pisanie ich sprawia jej ogromną przyjemność. Często cytuje różne utwory. Uważa, że literatura jest skarbnicą wiedzy i życiowych sentencji. Jako osoba niebywale wrażliwa, bardzo poruszają ją utwory ukazujące ponadczasowe wartości. Jednym z jej ulubionych dzieł są "Wichrowe Wzgórza" autorstwa Emily Jane Brontë. Renesans Jej ulubionym nurtem w sztuce jest renesans, który odnosi się do antyku. Ze względu na to, że Dixie uwielbia zgłębiać historię, zwłaszcza starożytną, renesans jest dla niej idealny, gdyż w wielu dziełach, ówcześni malarze i rzeźbiarze ukazywali nowe oblicza klasycznych historii, między innymi z mitologii. Uwielbia zgłębiać wszelakie tajemnice dzieł sprzed lat. Uważa, że własna interpretacja utartych przed laty historii jest wspaniała, bowiem pozwala artyście przekazać swoje myśli oraz odczucia na ten temat. Jej ulubionymi dziełami z epoki renesansu są między innymi: Stworzenie Adama ''autorstwa Michała Anioła oraz ''Narodziny Wenus Sandra Botticellego. Oniryzm 'Historia magii' 'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' 'Muzyka' nokturny Wygląd 'Codzienny' Dixie jest dość niską dziewczyną, jej wzrost wynosi około 155 centymetrów, jednak stara się optycznie powiększać swój wzrost, np. poprzez ubieranie spodni z wysokim stanem. Jej cera jest blada, jasna i nieskazitelna, o chłodnym odcieniu. Wargi dziewczyny są wąskie i delikatne, w kolorze jasnego różu, zazwyczaj ich nie maluje, ponieważ stawia na naturalność w swoim wyglądzie, ewentualnie od czasu do czasu postanawia się ozdobić je pomadką ochronną, bądź delikatnym błyszczykiem. Jej oczy są głębokie, nieco skośne, w kolorze lodowego błękitu. Brwi dziewczyny są dobrze wyregulowane i naturalnie czarne, zaś rzęsy ciemne i długie. Włosy Dixie są kruczoczarne i lekko postrzępione, sięgają jej do ud. Czoło dziewczyny jest przykryte rozdzieloną na dwie części grzywką. 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300pxStalax - planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze, na której panuje wieczna zima. Planeta obfita jest w góry, a głównymi atrakcjami są stoki narciarskie, będące ważnym źródłem zarobków, a także jednym z najpopularniejszych sposobów na spędzanie wolnego czasu. Na lasy planety została rzucona klątwa, którą Winx zdjęły w jednym z komiksów. Została ona rzucona przez starego czarodzieja jako zemsta za niszczenie fauny i flory planety, ów klątwa miała na celu odstraszenie wszystkich turystów i przybyszów z zewnątrz. Każdy, kto przyczyniał się do wycięcia lasu został zamieniany w potwora - Wocky, pół niedźwiedzia, pół małpę - i zaczynał terroryzować pobliskie tereny. Planeta Stalax pojawiła się jedynie w komiksie pt. "Stwór z gór" z jednego z magazynów Winx Club. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Wznoszenie księżyca '– jedną z najważniejszych zdolności Dixie, niejako definiującą jej tożsamość, jest zdolność podnoszenia i opuszczania księżyca. Równocześnie jest odpowiedzialna za rozpoczynanie i kończenie nocy w Magicznym Wymiarze. Często pomaga jej w tym Astra - czarodziejka astrologii i patronka gwiazdozbiorów. Ponadto, Dixie wykorzystuje w walce blask księżyca. *'Manipulowanie nocną pogodą' – Dixie jest w stanie (świadomie i nieświadomie, pod wpływem emocji) zmieniać aurę nocy. Gdy znajduje się pod wpływem silnych uczuć, gwieździste niebo zakrywa się burzowymi chmurami, zrywa się silny wiatr, zaczynają bić gromy. Nocna pogoda stanowi wówczas pejzaż mentalny czarodziejki, a zarazem odbicie targających nią nastrojów. *'Kriokineza'Jest to moc zainspirowana Phoebe Bowen i demonem Ludlow z serialu Czarodziejki''' – to bardzo potężna moc, polega ona na wytworzeniu lodu lub silnym ochłodzeniu powietrza, tworząc w ten sposób zimno lub mroźne cząsteczki lodu. W użyciu Dixie, polega to na dmuchnięciu powietrzem na jej dłoń, co wywołuje chmurę chłodnego powietrza, które pokrywa warstwą lodu wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze. Dzięki tej mocy, Dixie może łatwo ugasić ogień, a także zniwelować atak czarodziejki, lub przeciwnika o mocy przeciwstawnej do niej - ognia. Dixie może korzystać również z tej mocy nieco inaczej, bowiem poprzez wystrzeliwanie z dłoni promieni lodu. *'''Tworzenie śniegu i form z lodu – Dixie jest w stanie bez zbytniego wysiłku stworzyć śnieg lub dowolną formę z lodu, najczęściej są to tarcze lub bariery ochronne. Dzięki tej zdolności, czarodziejka w łatwy sposób może znaleźć wyjście z trudnej sytuacji. Co ciekawe, Dixie może również zamrozić kogoś lub uwięzić w bryle lodu na jakiś czas. *'Dobra i zła magia' – ze względu na fakt, iż Dixie jest córką wybitnego czarownika, od najmłodszych lat wpajał jej tajniki czarnej magii. Mimo tego, że czarodziejka dość niechętnie przyswajała tę wiedzę, coś z tego zostało jej w głowie. Ponadto, przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Alfei, z woli swojego apodyktycznego ojca uczęszczała do Chmurnej Wieży. Tam dowiedziała się jak może wykorzystać swoje zdolności w niekoniecznie dobrym celu. Wobec tego, jest jedną z nielicznych czarodziejek (o ile nie jedyną), które zasmakowały w swoim życiu również czarnej magii. Nie korzysta jednak z tej wiedzy zbyt często, ponieważ zdecydowanie bardziej woli używać dobrej magii, aczkolwiek czasami przydaje się to jej w walce z wrogiemAby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości - Dixie nie jest zła i nie poszła w ślady swojego ojca, została czarodziejką, tak jak jej mama. *'Odporność na niskie tetemperatury '– Dixie, jako mieszkanka planety Stalax, od najmłodszych lat była przystosowana do panującego tam klimatu. Stalax, jako planeta wiecznej zimy, nigdy nie oszczędzała swoich mieszkańców i przez cały rok planetę spowijał mróz. Właśnie dlatego, niskie temperatury nie robią na dziewczynie żadnego wrażenia. 'Słabości' *'Podatność na fazy księżyca' – ze względu na silną więź z księżycem, Dixie często ma problemy ze snem, zwłaszcza gdy księżyc jest w nowiu, lub w okolicach pełni, co jest do niej niepodobne, ponieważ bardzo dba o jakość swojego snu. Zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać, jakby była opętana. Zdarza jej się wtedy przechodzić transformację przez senTo zjawisko możemy zaobserwować u Bloom (Sezon 1 Odcinek 9 - Zdrada), lunatykować, a jej włosy się świecąInspiracja Sailor Moon. Dlatego właśnie, gdy zbliża się ten czas, Dixie zasłania na noc wszystkie okna, zamyka wszystkie drzwi i zapełnia szczeliny, przez które mogłoby się dostać światło księżycaInspiracja serialem H2O - wystarczy kropla. *'Narkolepsja' – to rzadkie zaburzenie snu, objawia się to nadmierną sennością w ciągu dnia. Polega to na tym, że osoba cierpiąca na tę przypadłość zasypia w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Dixie, jako osobie dotkniętej tą chorobą, zdarza się zasypiać na lekcjach, a nawet w trakcie walki, co jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczne dla niej. Nie kontroluje tego i w momentach, w których powinna być najbardziej skupiona i gotowa do działania, jej organizm odmawia posłuszeństwa i zapada w głęboki sen. *Nieśmiałość 'Umiejętności' *'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe '– Dixie jest istnym wirtuozem w tej dziedzinie. Świetnie jeździ i przez wiele lat trenowała na swojej rodzinnej planecie - Stalax. Wielokrotnie brała udział w różnorakich zawodach i zdobyła póki co aż dziewięć medaliInspiracja Cornelią z W.I.T.C.H.. Od najmłodszych lat coś przyciągało ją w tej dyscyplinie, feeria barw, mieniące się stroje, to jej świat. Mama dość szybko zaraziła ją pasją i miłością do tego sportu, co nie do końca podobało się jej ojcu. Mimo niezadowolenia ze strony ojca, nigdy się nie poddała, a jej wieloletni trud zdecydowanie się opłacił. *'Pisanie i dziennikarstwo '– jednym z ukrytych talentów dziewczyny jest pisanie. Przychodzi jej ono znacznie łatwiej, niż wypowiadanie się. Wiele osób podziwia ją za bogaty język i zasób słownictwa, jaki posiada i wykorzystuje w swoich pisemnych pracach. Uwielbia poezję, najlepiej się w niej odnajduje i często poprzez wiersze wyraża swoje uczucia. Dziennikarstwem zainteresowała się dopiero w Alfei, gdzie dołączyła do gazetki szkolnej, za sprawą naborów na stanowisko redaktora. Dostała posadę oraz własny dział. Wkręciła ją w to pani Gryzelda, która dostrzegła w niej potencjał, a nikt inny nie zaangażował się w to, poza starymi członkami grupy. Początkowo podchodziła do tego dość sceptycznie, bowiem wykonywała to zadanie w ramach prac społecznych, lecz z czasem przekonała się do swojej nowej roli. *'Muzyka' – Dixie, jako osoba wrażliwa i romantyczna, uwielbia muzykę. Szczególnie upodobała sobie nokturny - bardzo spokojne i zrównoważone oraz równie nastrojowe instrumentalne formy muzyczne inspirowane poetyckim nastrojem nocy. W jej pokoju w Alfei znajduje się fortepian, na którym każdego wieczora wykonuje jeden ze skomponowanych przez siebie utworów. Relacje 'Rodzice' Nix - matka Orpheus - ojciec 'Rodzeństwo' Dixie nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Eira Kawisenhawe 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chander 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Borealis - lis polarny. 'Pixie' thumb|left|300pxBliźniaczką wróżką Dixie jest Rem - Pixie snów, księżyca i nocy. Informacje *'Urodziny:' 21 grudnia *'Magiczny znak:' Tryton *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Rem - Pixie snów, księżyca oraz nocy *'Pupilki:' Lis polarny imieniem Borealis *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Wszelkie potrawy, czy też przekąski zawierające mleko, olej, bądź wiórki kokosowe. *'Ulubiony kolor:' Lodowy błękit oraz biel *'Hobby:' Astrologia, literatura, historia magii, łyżwiarstwo figurowe *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Puchacz śnieżny *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' "Pamiętnik" oraz "Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego" *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Klasyczna, a zwłaszcza nokturny *'Ulubione zaklęcie: '''Mydło, powidło ''Mrożący mydlany rozpylacz''Nawiązanie do ulepszonej formy zaklęcia rzucanego przez Czarodziejkę z Merkurego w anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca, a mianowicie - ''Shabon Spray Freezing *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: 'Kawisenhawe, Eira Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po lekko azjatyckich rysach twarzy. #Po jasnych, skośnych oczach. #Po jasnej, nieskazitelnej cerze. #Po kruczoczarnych, długich włosach. #Po dłoniach, które są wiecznie zmarznięte. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals thumb|left|275px W rolę Dixie w filmie live-action wcieli się amerykańska aktorka pochodzenia wietnamskiego - Lana Condor, znana m.in. z głównej roli Lary Jean Covey z filmu Do wszystkich chłopców, których kochałam, Allison z filmu Licealna miłość, Li z filmu Dzień patriotów, czy też Jubilation Lee z filmu X-Men: Apocalypse. W serialu animowanym, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby . Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Beata Jankowska-TzimasUżyczyła swojego głosu Ariel we wszystkich filmach z serii Mała syrenka, Brietcie z filmu Barbie i magia Pegaza, a w Klubie Winx odgrywała rolę Tressy, a także wykonywała piosenki do filmów z tej serii. Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłaby odpowiedzialna . Ciekawostki *Postać została zaadoptowana od Czikority08 ♥ **Początkowo, czarodziejka miała na imię Tara. *Losy Dixie i jej przyjaciół można śledzić w serii opowiadań Drużyna Światła - nowy początek. *Jej typ osobowości to Pośrednik INFP-A / INFP-T. To typ introwertywny z przewagą uczuć, intuicyjny, obserwujący. Osoby o tym typie osobowości cechuje introwersja, kierowanie percepcji i działań na własne myśli, emocje. Podejście uczuciowe nakierowane jest na wnętrze. *Imię bliźniaczej wróżki Dixie jest nawiązaniem do piosenki R.E.M autorstwa Ariany Grande, która pochodzi z jej najnowszego albumu - Sweetener. **Imię to ma również głębsze znaczenie, bowiem REM (Rapid Eye Movement), czy też sen paradoksalny, to faza snu, w której występują szybkie ruchy gałek ocznych. Na tym etapie snu występuje wysoka aktywność mózgu, oddech jest nieregularny, wzrasta częstość skurczów serca, a także pojawiają się marzenia senne, wobec tego jest to idealne imię dla Pixie, której moce są powiązane ze snem i nocą. *Często ma problemy ze snem, miewa koszmary i zdarza jej się lunatykować. Stara się nad tym panować, lecz nie do końca skutecznie. Znaczenia zapamiętanych snów sprawdza w sennikach należących do jej ojca. *Jej szczęśliwą liczbą jest 10. **Jest to nawiązanie do faktu, iż dix w przetłumaczeniu z języka francuskiego oznacza "dziesięć". *W jej pokoju unosi się zapach lawendy, który poprawia koncentrację i jakość snu, a także pomaga w nauce. Co wieczór wymienia donice z kwiatami lawendy, które umieszcza na parapecieInspiracja dziesiątym odcinkiem siódmego sezonu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, pt. "A Royal Problem". *Imię ojca Dixie - Orpheusa, nawiązuje do trackiego śpiewaka i poety z mitologii greckiej - Orfeusza. Uchodził za syna boga Apollina i muzy Kalliope. Był również uważany za twórcę orfizmu, mistycznego nurtu religijnego, którego głównym elementem była wiara w wędrówkę dusz, czyli metempsychozę. Prawdopodobnie, imię to wywodzi się od greckiego słowa orphne ''oznaczającego w przetłumaczeniu na język polski "ciemność nocy". *Z kolei imię matki dziewczyny - Nix, w przetłumaczeniu z języka łacińskiego oznacza "śnieg". Imię to nawiązuje również do greckiej bogini nocy - Nyks, której imieniem nazwano jedną z planetoid – (3908) Nyx, a także drugi księżyc Plutona – Nix. *Zaś imię lisa polarnego Dixie - Borealis, jest częścią wyrażenia ''aurora borealis, które w przetłumaczeniu z języka łacińskiego oznacza "zorza polarna". *Dixie cierpi na narkolepsjęInspiracja Jinkx Monsoon - zwyciężczynią piątego sezonu RuPaul's Drag RaceTu można poczytać o narkolepsji, niemal cały dzień jest senna i zdarza jej się zasypiać w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Galeria Transformacje= Dixie transformation by A.G.jpg Dixie Charmix by A.G.jpg Dixie Charmix artefacts by A.G.jpg Dixie Charmix broszka by A.G.png Dixie Enchantix projekt by A.G.jpg Dixie Enchantix skrzydełko by A.G.jpg |-|Codzienne= Dixie ID by A.G.jpg |-|Okazjonalne= |-|Inne= Rem ID by A.G.jpg |-|Od Was ♥= Tara by Czikorita.png|Od Czik ♥ Tara transformacja by Czikorita.png|Od Czik ♥ Tara Enchantix by Czikorita.png|Od Czik ♥ Dixie od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Noctis od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Chander i Dixie na tle księżyca il.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ DixieEmoji.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Dixie_od_Listka.png|Od Liścia ♥ Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Stalax Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki